marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Peter Parker (Earth-TRN261)
Reality Number Why exactly is this version of Super Hero Squad Spider-Man getting his own reality? The SHS versions of Peter Parker, Miles Morales and Miguel O'Hara all exist in the same reality, why is this one different? More so, the number on this page is wrong; there's no "0" in the number. --Spencerz (talk) 04:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC) His bio says he's from a alternate past.http://superherosquadonline.wikispaces.com/Spider-Man+Noir Aqua Sentinel Badger (talk) 09:30, April 4, 2013 :That "Bio" is hosted on a WikiSpaces site, which is essentially like Wikia, where anyone can edit. Moreso, I still don't see a need to make alternate realities for SHS characters, especially the game. Even seen on the site you link to, the game combines different universe's versions of characters all in one, including MCU characters (the Avengers team), Ultimate characters (Spider-Man, Thor), 2099 characters (Spider-Man), MC2 characters (American Dream), Noir characters (Spider-Man), and characters from the X-Men film universe ("Street Clothes" Wolverine). That's an additional six "realities" on top the overall reality that houses the series and game. Even on top of that, the game has a number of "Mainstream Continuity" characters from various points in mainstream history (WWII Captain America, Cable, Classic Daredevil, Classic Wolverine, etc.) that would have to be accounted for. :I see no reason why additional realities are needed for these characters. Leaving them all in the same reality does not kill continuity. --Spencerz (talk) 05:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Spencer on this case. There are several What If?-realities that feature characters that are supposedly from alternate realities, but have been given the same designation as the native characters in the comic. Examples include Rachel Summers (Earth-41001), Talia Wagner (Earth-41001), Lucas Bishop (Earth-98193) and both Death's Head (Earth-8454) & Death's Head (Minion) (Earth-8454). It would be really redundant having to give TRN's to all of them, just because their mainstream counterparts weren't from Earth-616. ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 15:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) He is the ONLY character who is mentioned from another reality. Also the bio was edited from the one written in Marvel Super Hero Squad Onlinehttps://www.heroup.com/new-visitor/. I currently looking for the best picture of Spidey. Aqua Sentinel Badger (talk) 07:30, April 5, 2013 Do not remove deletion tags from articles. If you disagree, use the talk page. I still see no reason why it needs a new reality, but I'll ask a few of the other admins to weigh in. --Spencerz (talk) 03:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :First of all I just want to mention I renamed the pages, so even if they would be deleted, they would be correctly named. :I think these pages should be kept in he's truly said to be from an alternate timeline. It also makes sense to give him his own reality number, as the other Spider-Men from other realities aren't Peter Parker, while Spider-Man Noir is. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I am always torn on this. Do we have a definite reality number on this? Also, I thought we had a single reality for all aspects of the SHS (game, comic, show). Am I missing something? :::Since we have purged the video games of TRNs...do we really want to start back up again? :::Artful Dodger (talk) 13:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::The difference is, there's nothing that says Marvel Super Hero Squad Online and Marvel Super Hero Squad are different realities. Aqua Sentinel Badger (talk) 04:30, April 6, 2013 So what's the plan here? We have two for a TRN, two against, and Kevin is on the fence. --Spencerz (talk) 17:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Now that I remembered what Kal brought, I think we should leave it in Earth-91119 and rename the page to "Peter Parker (Spider-Man Noir) (Earth-91119)" ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we could stay on the same model as the Deadpool Corps (Earth-20110), until further development. (We have here a multiversal team with 5 alternate deadpool, and all team and characters are designated under the earth-designation of the "deadpool-prime"). So we should keep all under this designation. Undoniel (talk) 09:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC)